The Anniversary gift
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What if Severus Snape didn't die, but married instead...


**_Authors Note: _**This was written to my friend butterfly ages ago as she loves Snape.

**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but I am sure J. K. Rowling won't mind if I barrow them just a little bit...

_**The anniversary gift.**_

_**Warning: Sex: Read at own risk.  
**_

Severus Snape groaned annoyed, he was sitting in his office at home just realizing he had forgotten about his wedding anniversary again, and by now it was really too late to do anything about it as the stores were closed.

He of course knew that his wife expected him to do something as she did every year, but this time he was all out ideas. From the hallway he could hear their teenage children argue loudly.

Snape sighed thinking that it may not have the best idea to back then marry a girl that was so much younger than him, thirty six years to be exact, but on the other hand there was no one he loved as greatly as his Alania.

There was a soft knock on her door and his son and daughter popped his head in and she asked, "Dad, can I please….?"

"No," he said in a sour tone.

"But it's really important and I…" she pleaded.

"Done your homework?" he asked.

"No, but I can easily do that later," she said hopefully.

"Then the answer is no and that goes for you as well Lucius," he said in a firm tone.

"That's not fair," they both said annoyed and left him, he heard their doors slam moments later.

"Well, life isn't fair, now how am I going to show you how much I love you," he thought looking over at a picture of his sweetheart.

* * *

_***Flashback stars***_

It was a summer's day about sixteen years earlier that a new student had transferred into Snape's class, a young witch with dark red hair and sparkling eyes as he recalled. She of course didn't pay much attention, neither of them did and it annoyed him.

It annoyed him a lot actually. He just wished that there was a way to show them who was boss.

The new girl was interrupting his class by making conversations with her friends and Snape that had a very bad day turned and snapped, "That's it Alania, detention."

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes, but he could still see a sparkle of something in them.

"Just for that you get the rest of the week," he snarled at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, with a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Now will you shut up and start paying attention," he said annoyed before again turning towards the blackboard, hearing happy giggles from behind making him snarl annoyed before he kept on teaching.

* * *

Now Severus didn't care much for detention as he was busy enough as it was. Only now he had to do it because of that stupid girl. Oh how he loathed her, yet he couldn't seem to keep his eyes of her as he was sitting by his desk making sure she did what he told her.

The young girl did however not seem very interested in the extra task he had given her which was an extra paper on the history to the basilisk. Instead she was looking out the window.

"Miss Winters," he said in a firm tone.

"Yes professor Snape," she said in a more polite tone than he had expected.

"Why is it so hard for you to do what you are told?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well Sir, it's simply too many distractions in class," she answered.

"You mean the boys?" he asked, even though she didn't seem like the type.

"No Sir," she said.

"What then?" he asked.

"To be honest, you Sir," she said, tilting her head a little looking at him with emerald eyes.

Snape didn't quite know how to respond nor feel about this so he just said, "Still will you please write that paper."

She nodded with a sigh and looking down at the white sheet. Snape wasn't sure, but at least he thought a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

It was a few days later that Snape walked by Alania in the hallway he gave her a little smile making her blush. She wasn't aware if he was upset with her or not after what she had told him the other day, but assumed he was not as he smiled at her.

Alania had been madly in love with Snape since the first time she saw him, maybe that was also why she liked to annoy him so. It was just something about him that drew her attention. She simply couldn't stop thinking about him, or picture them together in different scenarios.

Alania would probably have gone after him, had it not been for him being a professor and that could get her in a lot of trouble. If he on the other hand would initiate it, it would be whole other matter.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his office. Well in fact it was Dumbledore's old office as Snape was now the headmaster of Hogwarts correcting some papers. At least that was what he should be doing, but at this moment he was thinking about Alania.

This was something that had happened a lot these last few days. It wasn't however uncommon for Snape to think about his students and annoy himself over them. Only this time it was different. In fact he hadn't though about a girl this way since Lily Potter.

Snape was not the guy to fall easily in love which was why he knew that it was love it was. He was in love with Alania, which was not good considering she was a student. He even thought he might have been even before she told him he was distracting her.

Having thoughts about her the way her did was clearly wrong as she was both a student and also that much younger than him. It was just that he couldn't help it as he wanted her in any way possible.

He tried to figure out if he could have something going on with her without anyone finding out, bur he figured it was too risky, so he just sighed and continued on the papers.

* * *

The following days Alania and Snape were arguing like cat and dog and it was not like he could send her to the headmaster's office, as he was after all the headmaster.

Still the dark haired wizard managed to control himself from snapping completely in front of his whole class, and take it out afterwards still somewhat controlled.

Well that was at least up to one day.

Snape had her in detention yet another day and she was suppose to read, but instead they were fighting until she said, "Will you just stop it and punish me the way you want to."

Snape looked at her unable to speak as she continued, "We both know you want to."

The dark haired man doubted for a second perhaps afraid what would happen if it came out, before pushing her against one of her desk, pushing her robe aside, just enough to get to her wetness to get inside her. Which he quickly and hardly did a moment after, breathing like a wild animal. She just moaned softly to encourage him to go faster, somehow holding on to him. Snape went faster and faster becoming one with her, letting the white fluid from him filling her up before he retracted with a satisfied sigh.

She turned to look at him with amazed eyes. Never before had she felt something like that. He just glared at her, but even though his eyes seemed grey and dark as usual and he gave her a "Get out look," there was something else in them as well that she couldn't quite place.

She just sighed and nodded at him before leaving him alone.

It's not sure if it was that incident or one of the following that lead to Alania getting pregnant, but she did end up that way and was terrified of telling him. When she in the end did he took it amazingly well and promised to be there for her, as he did after all love her deeply.

_*****__**Flashback ends.***_

* * *

Snape had been there for her for every day since the day he had learned she was pregnant and when time was right married her and raised their two children together. They were now going to Hogwarts, one in Slytherin and one in Hufflepuff to his annoyance. Both good at magic, but one was a bit too good for his sake, but he still loved both just the same, but for different reasons.

Now he was on the difficult task on trying to figure out what to give his beloved wife.

He was still trying to figure out what to give her when there was a soft knock on the door and he heard his wife say, "Severus, darling is everything OK?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" he asked back a tad to harsh.

"Because you didn't listen to what the children want and Titania is very upset by at as she really wanted to…." His wife started when he interrupted, "Going out with Frederico I'm sure, sweetheart you know I don't like him."

"Because he is a muggle I know, but she does really love him," Alania spoke resting her hands on her husband's shoulders, as she had walked up to him and now was standing behind him.

"She's fifteen what can she know about love," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Now you are not being fair as I know you loved Lily when you were that young," she said leaning her head on top of his.

"Perhaps, but couldn't she at least found a real wizard," he said.

"You mean a pure blood, Severus you should know by know you don't choose who you fall for and our children isn't pure themselves as you are…" she stopped.

"I know, I know, but is it so bad that I as their father want the best for my children?" he asked.

"Perhaps not, but what you feel is best and what they think is best is not necessary the same," she said, ruffling his hair in a very loving way.

"Do not mess with my hair," he said, but not in a harsh way.

"You are way to grumpy today," she kissing the top of his head instead.

He didn't replay, instead he asked, "Remember when she was born?"

"I do yes, you were teaching class and I was home alone. I called and you flipped completely, but somehow spite the bad weather managed to get me to the hospital where I after seven painful hours gave birth to Titania Marie," she said.

"Beautiful like her mother from the day she was born," he said.

"Just as Lucius is handsome like his father," she said.

"Maybe I should let them do what they want so we can get the house to ourselves for a change," he said, pulling her down on his lap.

"I think that is a good idea," she said with a giggle, giving him a kiss.

"And happy anniversary sweetheart," he said handing her a tiny box he made appear out of nowhere.

She opened it and found a heart shaped locked with a picture of them when they had just meet inside and said, "Oh Severus it's beautiful, I love it and here I though you forgotten all about it."

"I'm glad and I could never forgot the day I got married to you my beautiful, but I'll have to show you later how much I love you, as right now I have to find our children to tell them they can go out after all," he said and smiled at her.

"You know, you're not sucha bad wizard after all," she said with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a long, deep kiss before lifting her off his lap to go and find their children.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
